1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for shaping aluminum wheels by the use of simple forging blanks.
2. Discussion of the Background
Heretofore, integral type aluminum wheels have generally been shaped either (1) by splitting apart the circumference of a blank after machining, and spinning it to shape, or (2) by spinning to shape a blank after forging the same to a shape suitable for a spinning operation. In any case, the process required machining prior to spinning or forging dies of complicated shapes, necessarily incurring large expenses for the preparatory machining operation or for the dies.